


Thank you

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icy--blondie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icy--blondie).



She glanced at him, admiring all details about the visible parts that were made with care and precision. In the dim light the artificial muscles were visibly tensed, his visor’s surface was even but few scratches were visible, the tips of his finger were tapping the top of the table in front of him. When the meeting was over everyone got up, discussing the issues or sharing the ideas for the task that were assigned to them, but not him. He just sat there, like he wanted everyone to just go away before he could, or he just didn’t want to pay attention. 

But today wasn’t his lucky day as he was assigned to the task with her. Marina glanced upon the files to a brief note about him. ‘Genji Shimada’ she read, the name sounded so unfamiliar in her voice. Well, she never was the one who judged others so she wasn’t going to form any opinion about him, rather than walk to him and get to know this man a little more. But when she came across the room to stand near, he didn’t even turn his head to her, his face turned in the opposite direction. 

“Genji Shimada, aren’t you?” she tried to sound as neutral as she can, though her eyes escaped from time to time to the different parts of his body. After a while cyborg moved his head and nodded, still not saying anything. Well, that wasn’t an inspiring talk, but they would have to manage to get some communication in order of better cooperation.   
“We will be assigned to work together” Mimi said louder, but still no response came. Well, looking at the thing that they were assigned to work together for a longer time, some months for sure, they will have to learn a lot. 

Next months weren’t easy at first, for neither of them could do the right first step. But soon they discovered that none of them want actually to make fun of each other, that even if sometimes they didn’t agree on certain things, they were still able to make a consensus and respected each other opinion. Genji seemed more relaxed, not tensing whether she came around and there were times when he sometimes took a faceplate, pretending that she wasn’t there but Marina knew that this was a sign that he slowly built some trust for her.   
And soon Marina discovered that under that façade Genji wasn’t that heartless and swaging man. He had he wisdom and a wit, not being exactly the innocent human being but for sure someone who went through the much. Like wave crushing into the stone, his life was almost ended and he still didn’t have a place he could settle in. 

Genji also seemed to notice that Marina wasn’t the woman everyone seemed to think she is. There was a calm and firm composure but she always wanted to carry help to those in need and her attitude was a cheerful one. She knew that changing the world is possible only when you know where to start this change and she was ready to act. 

“Why you looked at me?” finally a question that waited long enough was spoken as they went back from one mission. The humming sound of the engine was pulling Mimi to sleep but the question pulled her out from dozing off. She lifted her head to look at him, his faceplate was off for a while, and he was looking at it with his brown eyes. 

“Your body…is beautiful” she tried to find the best world but no other came to her mind. “I am fascinated, more in good way. You are like an art, and you are walking there right by my” for a while she was afraid that he will get angry, but nothing like that happened. 

“…I thought you were making fun of me” he said after a while and that made a penny drop. It explained everything – his cold behavior, distancing himself from her, silent times when he would just turn his head away. He was hurt man and he thought that Marina was there to hurt him more. But the reality was less painful. 

“Don’t worry. I will never judge you” she said quietly, sinking herself more into the blanket, seeking the warm it offered. There was a silence again in the air, but not as tensed as before, just calm and relaxing and she almost could close her eyes and drift into kind of erratic slumber, when she heard a whisper so silent it could be missed.

“Thank you”  
***  
She didn’t have to know the exact location, to check it on the map or to ask anyone – she has spent too many running on these streets, playing with other kids her age, dribbling a little while looking at most tastiest pastries at the exhibition of bakery, or just turning her face toward the sun. It was a home, and now the war was at its door, making a scars that will hunt this place forever.

Marina even couldn’t bring herself to listen to her commander, her eyes wandering in the any sight of close ones to her. She felt like all her breath was taken away and she even didn’t notice how her hands started to shake lightly. ‘Calm yourself’ she thought, trying to breath in the ease manner ‘For sure they are safe’ she tried to convince herself while she was walking with the Genji through the streets that were center of the war zone. 

But her heart couldn’t stand the pain and when she saw even more familiar surroundings, she jumped, wanting to run there. A strong hand grabbed her firmly and pulled her behind the wall before she could do that, holding her in one place.

“Are you blind!?” cyborg asked trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible, and even though she could hear the irritation, there was also a hint of concern. “You almost stepped on a mine!” he was right, there in the pale sunlight was a shiny round object and stepping on it would be suicide on place. Mimi shook her head and grabbed his arm, clenching it strongly. 

“My home…” she said, looking around corner once again. She was so close, it wouldn’t mind anyone if she would disappear for a moment. Just one glance at her home, finding her family just to evacuate or already in the shelter. But if they didn’t manage to escape, if something happen to them or they were in trouble…she couldn’t left the like that. “My family is close. I must…Genji, if they….if something happens…” she couldn’t finish this sentence. 

For a while he didn’t say anything but after a while he took her hand and put it on her weapon. “Go” he said, more calmly and “Find them but please, be back soon” he simply said, putting her hand over her weapon. “I will tell them that the enemy split us apart” he stood up, simply taking out his shurikens. “Go, I will cover you”.

She wanted to cry with a joy but she simply nodded, jumping from the corner and avoiding the mine, speeding up to reach the street her home was. She looked around more carefully than ever, not wanting to blow up because of some stupid mistake. 

The estate looked so serene it almost was like Marina stepped into completely another world, but she didn’t wanted to just judge by a cover, rapidly knocking to the door. Her heart was racing faster and faster as there was no answer and with a passing moments she expected the worst. 

“They aren’t here” suddenly a quiet voice behind her said and Mimi quickly turned around, hoisting up her gun. But behind her there was no enemy, just and old lady that lived nearby. Since the accident she was moving on the wheelchair and it seemed that everyone have forgotten about her. “They were taken to the shelter, my child” a woman said, grabbing her hand. “You must go there too”.

“No” though Marina was determinate to find her family, there was an old abandoned lady and she was going to make sure that she will be safe. She grabbed her neighbor’s hand and smiled softly. “I am here to help. Overwatch will make sure that everyone is safe. Do you want me to take you anywhere? Where is the nearest shelter?” she asked, at the same time looking around. She didn’t want to be surprised by some unfriendly snipers or enemy soldiers.

“Twenty minutes walks from here” a woman sighed, looking at her legs. Marina knew that she wouldn’t reach it alone and she didn’t hesitate even for a moment.   
“I will take you there” she offered, gently but quickly pushing the wheelchair and looking for any danger. Surprisingly almost whole way went in silence, with just a distant shoots that still reminded them that this is no longer a peaceful place they both knew, but a town teared apart with two strong forces. 

They were close to the entrance that was there, all people were inside since no one was standing there, but when the almost approached the building, they both heard the steps. The group of armed men appeared, trying to look for any civilians that would be that careless to stay on the street and have something valuable with them. 

“Go there!” Marina yelled to an old lady, pointing her a doors to the shelter. She jumped over the wall, pulling out the smoke bomb. Throwing it behind the wall, she pulled the knives. Wasting no more time she used her weapons against the oncoming enemies, eliminating them one by one, giving the lady as much time as she needed to get to a safe place without losing a ground. But then she felt a sharp pain in her back and she fell on the ground. One of the soldiers stood above her, pulling a gun, ready to shoot her.   
But then, when she was about to hear the shoot and felt the pain of piercing bullet, the enemy choked suddenly, dropping the rifle on the ground. Genji took no time hesitating, eliminating the rest of the enemies. His moves were so swift and he didn’t make any unnecessary moves – the years of training were visible. 

“Are you hurt?” the calm voice asked and Marina almost felt like this was nothing and she just tripped, her partner helping her getting up. But even now, when the Genji’s face was covered, she knew that he was nervous, his body being still and not moving. 

“No” she shook her head, checking if her guns are nearby. It was almost funny how calming it was to know that she has still something with see can fight, though Genji’s presence will be more assuring. “How did you know where to find me?”

“You were gone for too long” Genji said, checking her bruises before placing one arm under her legs and the other one gently grabbing her arms as he lifted her from the ground. Though for now there wasn’t anyone in sight, he was still ready to run if anyone showed. “I just followed the trail of those mercenaries. Rest, we will go to Angela, she will take care of you”. 

“Genji…thank you” she said quietly, bringing her face closer to his body, the scent of the blood now mixing with the metal. Though she could feel that this artificial muscles were tensed, she felt now that the whole world became more safer and that even when the world was still in fight, now she could feel like no one could hurt her. 

“You’re welcome. Please, rest…I will take care of your safety” he said quietly and she felt that he was trying to press her more into his form, like he forgot for a while that by now his body is not that warm as it used to be. He quickly wanted to pull away, but Mimi shook her head and just shifted a bit closer, wrapping arms around him and closing her arms. Not in her whole life she did feel safer.


End file.
